corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keizo Yamamoto
Keizo Yamamoto 'is an original character by Beast of burden that appears in his scenarios. He is one of the ''Mad Gents known as '''The Mad Gent Softy. Design While alive Keizo had grayish brown hair that were cut neatly, he wore a white shirt, a blue tie, grey jeans and black fingerless gloves, he had grayish blue eyes and wore a pendant around his neck (the same pendant that Mitsuki wears). In death he is a blue spirit, his skin is missing so he appears darker than most others. He has a brocken leg, which he drags along. Keizo is small but can become a large red spirit when angered. Personality Keizo was very polite and always a gentleman just like Tamotsu, as they where best friends and always together. The girls nicknamed them The Mad Gents, Keizo is incredibly loyal to Tamotsu and always had his back no matter the odds, in fact, he has stated on more then one occation he would gladly die for his friend. He is caring to others and always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it, a trait that he kept in death. Keizo always had time for his little sister who he and Tamotsu would often take out on trips. In death Keizo endlesly searches for his best friend in life and has heard the tails of the now almost mythic spirit. Keizo is always overjoyed seeing Yoshikazu beaten and bruised, knowing that Tamotsu is never far, but he has great fear of the three spirit children who removed his skin from the flesh and roled him down the stairs. Keizo is highly confident but only when he is with Tamotsu and is lost without his fellow "Mad Gent". He is normaly incredibly calm, however, he has been known for the odd outbursts when stressd or angered, but he is quick to calm himself, the only time he is seen as eccentric and loud is when he is with Tamotsu. Keizo has a fear of monkeys but will not speak of why, not even to Tamotsu, only that he was 3 years old when he gained the fear. He is also terrified of clowns. He also doesn't like cats, because in his eyes they are the worst pets. He is a fan of fishing which he would do with his sister and Tamotsu, he likes the relaxing nature of the sport. Story ''Before Death'' When he entered Heavenly Host he was lucky to find Honoka and Tamotsu. Fighting side by side they tackled the schools horrors but as there numbers dwindled he realised they where doomed, he had broken his ankle when they where chased by the three spirit children and new he was slowing down his friends so to save the last two he pushed them into the reference room before blocking the door and facing the spirits who used the scissors to skin him until he was nothing but raw flesh then rolled him down the stairs, the last thing he thought before death was "Good luck you two, Tamotsu you better tell her you bastard", smiling as his vision went black. ''After Death'' Naomi and Seiko meet Keizo when the are by his corpes talking about Tamotsu, this promps the spirit to question the girls on his freind and tell them of the tomb that holds the summoning charm and wishes the girls luck but not before mentioning how Seiko looks like "Her". He is later searching for Tamotsu when he finds Tohko and an uncouncess Satoshi, who he helps to wake up through non manipulative possession, he also learnes of his neice Mitsuki being in the school, prompting him to joine the two students and ask about his neice, who he wishes to meet. After learning so much he is greated by the two girls from before and an old aquantence, Den Mochid, learning that Satoshi and his siter are related to Mochida, Keizo decides that they should work together because they "Both have a stake in all this". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Beast of burden's Scenarios